


Red Lights

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ed has intimacy issues, Ed thinking about Oswald, M/M, Spoilers for 3x15, mentions of hallucination Oswald, red lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: Ed doesn't want to think about why he pictured Oswald in such a way.





	Red Lights

This wasn’t happening, that was what Ed thought to himself when he lost complete control over his hallucination. Oswald was supposed to be his guide, there to tell him what he should do, he was supposed to be there for Ed to throw his ideas at.

Yet there he was bathed in violent red light, dressed to the nines in a suit that he had never owned in his living life. The song he began to sing to Ed was sultry, the words were intimate, and the owner of the voice singing them added extra intimacy.

Ed gritted his teeth, he hit himself across the face to try and make himself stop.

The intense passion in Oswald’s eyes as he had stared at him, the way his lips moved, and the toss of his head. 

Ed felt a heat rush through his body, an unwanted sensation as he did everything in his power to not look at the man before him. The one singing about intimacy, the one who was serenading him with a song about wanting him.

He couldn’t deny the feeling that had flowed through him when he allowed himself to look, to watch. He couldn’t pretend the thought hadn’t haunted him late at night even before Oswald’s death. That look in those piercing green eyes, a look of seduction and domination. Ed had wanted it, but had never allowed himself to think about it. He’d never allowed himself to think he could be deemed worthy enough to be looked at in that way.

Even once the hallucination was gone those eyes still haunted him. He couldn’t stop thinking about him, his face, his tempting exposed throat. The words he had sung to him in a way that just begged for Ed to take him right then and there.

Stop.

He isn’t real.

One more pill and he’ll come back.

One more and you can have him, he’ll hold you and whisper his love for you.

Stop it.

Dead. Oswald was dead.

His eyes had been so alive, he’d been so clean, and all for Ed. He wanted him, even in death Oswald still desired him.

So many times, Ed had thought about it, times they had hugged and he wondered if it could ever go beyond that. If Oswald would ever want to cross into a different form of intimacy. What would his skin feel like beneath Ed’s hands, what would he taste like as he licked down his body?

This wasn’t healthy.

He needed to stop dwelling on a path in his life that he hadn’t taken.

Ed never was man enough to do what he wanted, to take what he wanted.

He had wanted Oswald and Oswald had wanted him back.

Just one more pill and he could have him, he could hold him closely. If Oswald wished he could play that record for the two of them, they could be on the couch where things nearly started. Something had happened that night, but not what either of them had wanted to happen.

One more kiss, one kiss in general.

One pill and he could kiss him, a kiss goodbye, he could have kissed him on the docks.

“No, no, no!” He screamed as he slammed his fists down on the desk again.

He had no time for this, he had a city to scare into submission.


End file.
